What is love?
by angelflutest
Summary: Meet Elisa, the oldest of the Phantomhive children, just like her brother she has promised her soul to a demon. One day she discovers the answer to a very important question. What happens if the demon can not fulfill his part of the contract?


**Hi y'all!**  
**So I started writing this story when I was writing my other Black Butler fic, and decided to go ahead and post it!**  
**I hope everyone enjoys!**  
**As with everything, I own nothing, don't sue me, I don't have anything you would want, trust me.**

Six months I've been on this boat and I can finally see the port announcing we have finally reached my home land of London. For the past three years I have lived in the states, running and operating my own bakery in New York, keeping my mind off my parents tragic death. Eight months ago I received a letter from my aunt explaining how my brother, Ciel, had returned and had rebuilt our estate to its former glory.  
"My lady, it is time to go."  
With a light sigh I turned and smiled at my butler, Aidan, he was something different. He was as pale as snow, with haunting green eyes, long white hair he always kept in a low ponytail. What makes him different? He's a demon.  
I was supposed to die in the fire just like my parents. But instead, I made a deal with this demon, if he saved me, protected me, and helped me find who killed my parents then he could eat my soul. My mark from him was placed on my cheek, a white pentagram that glowed green when I commanded him to do something.  
Aidan gave me a questioning look as I simply nodded and walked down to the boat that would take us to shore.  
"I am tired of being on the water. It'll be nice to be at home for a while."  
Aidan smiled fondly at me.  
"How long are we staying my lady?"  
I looked up at the morning sky, breathing in the salty air for a moment.  
"I'm not sure. It all depends on my brother. If he doesn't allow us to stay with him; then I guess we will be on the next boat back."  
I frowned at the thought of another six months on a boat. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned and offered a smile to Aidan as he smiled back.  
"I think everything will workout just fine my lady."  
I nodded in agreement before turning to face the port as we approached it.

* * *

The carriage ride to the estate was uneventful. We passed one store in particular that caught my attention. It was the Undertaker's shop, but I doubt I will ever see it again. Spotting the estate I grinned and practically sprinted inside once the carriage stopped. Once inside I was amazed at the detailed work, every thing was exactly how I remembered it.  
"Can I help you?"  
Turning around I was surprised at the butler before me, he was pale like Aidan, except this butler had black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and red eyes that said something completely different than the smile on his face.  
"Yes, is Ciel Phantomhive available?"  
The butler blinked at me.  
"And who may I ask is asking?"  
I smiled as I felt Aidan come to a stop behind me.  
"An old friend."  
The butler gave me a pointed look before telling me to wait here and went to find my brother. Smiling I walked around for a few minutes as Aidan stayed by the door watching.  
"He did a good job. Everything is just as I remember."  
"I'm glad you like it, Elisa."  
Turning I smiled and walked up to my brother. He had grown a little in the past few years, He had a patch over his right eye that I had a sneaky suspicion wasn't from the fire.  
"It's nice to see you in good health brother."  
I spotted his butler behind him as he had a look of shock cross his features before his blank stare was put back in place.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I received a letter from our aunt."  
I handed him the letter knowing he would want proof.  
"Am I still welcomed in my home? Or are you going to send me back to the states?"  
Ciel sighed and looked up at me.  
"This was your home too, of course you are welcomed here."  
I smiled at him, knowing better than to hug my brother.  
"This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis."  
I nodded to the man before motioning to Aidan as he stepped next to me.  
"This is Aidan Cole, my butler."  
Aidan bowed to Ciel while Sebastian bowed to me.  
"I would like to meet the rest of the staff, if that's possible?"  
Ciel nodded and gave Sebastian a look before the butler walked off.  
"Come, tell me about the state."  
I grinned and followed him to the siting room. Aidan never to far behind as I took a seat and talked with my brother.  
A little into our conversation Sebastian brought in three people, one woman and two men. The woman was introduced as Mey-Rin; she seemed like she could get on my nerves, she had red hair tied in pigtails and owl glasses that made it impossible to see her eyes. The younger of the two men was introduced as Finnian, he seemed like a sweet soul. He had large blue eyes, short orange hair that was pinned to the side, and he had a nice smile. The third was introduced as Baldroy, he was the cook, he seemed to be okay, he was just a little shorter than Aidan, and looked like he had a hard life before he was hired here. To say the trio intriguied me was an understatement.  
"Everyone this is Lady Elisa Phantomhive. And she will be our guest for the time being."  
I smiled and waved politely before turning my attention to Ciel.  
"Is there a room close to mine for Aidan?"  
Ciel nodded and turned to Sebastian.  
"Sebastian, please show Mr. Aidan where their rooms are."  
Sebastian bowed.  
"Of course Master."  
As he walked out of the room with the servants I nodded to Aidan as he sighed and followed the group. Once everyone was out of ear shot I turned to my brother.  
"Us Phantomhive's. We sure think the same, don't we?"  
Ciel smirked, hiding his amusement as we both relaxed a little.  
"I take it you made the same deal dear sister?"  
I nodded.  
"The Phantomhive's selling their souls to demons. What would the press say?"  
I barely held back a grin as Ciel's smirk darkened.  
"Since when did you care about what people are saying?"  
I laughed.  
"I guess you are right dear brother."  
I realized then how much I had missed my brother. It was a shame neither of us would get to see the Phantomhive name continued. But there was nothing to be done about that now.  
"I'm sure you are tired from your trip."  
My smile softened as I realized just how exhausting today has been.  
"I'm afraid I'm not found of long boat rides anymore."  
Ciel smiled slightly before standing.  
"Come on. I'll show you to your room. We can talk more in the morning."  
I nodded and followed after my brother. The two of us walking in silence until we stopped in front of dark wooden door.  
"Sleep well sister."  
I smiled and patted my brother's hair softly.  
"You as well brother."  
Entering the room I smiled at Aidan as he finished unpacking for me.  
"This might be better than I thought."  
Aidan smiled as I giggled lightly before walking closer to the white sheet covered bed to allow Aidan to help me change into my nightgown.  
"Do you like it here Aidan?"  
The demon was silent for a moment as I felt his gloved hand lightly trace one of the scars on my back.  
"I believe it will grow on me, my lady."  
Moving quickly he pulled the gown over my head, hiding my marred skin from the world once more. Turning around I sighed and looked up at him.  
"It is because of Sebastian? Isn't it?"  
Aidan's smile softened for a moment before he moved to fold back the sheets and helped me into bed.  
"Please answer me Aidan."  
His smile fell completely.  
"If you must know, my lady, yes it is because of the butler."  
I looked down as he finished tucking me in.  
"I didn't mean to put you somewhere you were uncomfortable."  
Aidan smiled and touched my cheek like he always did when he was comforting me.  
"It is your choice to stay with your family, in your home, my lady. I will simply adjust to having another demon around again. Now, get some sleep. It has been a long journey, no doubt tomorrow will be just as busy."  
I nodded and watched him blow out the candles before closing my eyes. Allowing my mind to relax for the first time in months.

**So what do we think?**  
**Completely open to ideas for this one guys!**


End file.
